deemofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kht48/New Artwork Has Been Released!!
Hey guys! Today, WE HAVE SOME ARTWORK (source Rologeass, no idea where he got the picture from). We get 2 songs from RAC 6, one being Frozen Emotion by Xen (from VOEZ), with another being Delusion by an unknown composer. Then we have Yamajet's collection with MonoKuro (which could be a rename from Monochrome Wind). After that is Mili's collection with a reprint of Galahad and Scientific Witchery. And lastly to cap it off, is Rain Of Flower by Cranky. There was also a caption with the post saying that the update was coming soon. If we were to consider the fact that it has been 1 month since the announement of this update at RayarkCon, we could possibly be seeing this update in 2 weeks or less. Now with some more song guesses : RAC 6 Considering that practically the entire collection of RAC 5 is on both Deemo and VOEZ, I might as well give some predictions on what a second VOEZ song could be for the chapter: 1) sky_delta - Kreuz This is really fitting considering the bad*** nature of this chapter. It is also a recent release so this can be used to promote their rhythm games by releasing a song like this in updates that are fairly close to each other. However, I also doubt this could be it due to the fact it got released TODAY, so it may not really work due to how new the song is. 2) Imaginary Friends (Deemo Edit) - Sta (Backup) Okay, this is personal bias. Sta is amazing, this is easily his best song (along with Hall Of Mirrors) in my opinion, and this would be a perfect song for Deemo considering Alice's past (this could also work for Shattered Memories because of this). You do not know how many times I have ranted about how this song just fits so well with Deemo, and it would just be an amazing addition. 3) SnowFlake - sky_sounds (Most Likely) Perfection. Straight up perfection is what this song is. Besides, Snowflakes is already in VOEZ, so this could be a nice wintery trade off, XD. I have also predicted this song before hand, and I think this could really work with what is going on in RAC 6. It's been around for a while, everybody is used to it, and it is a high contender to actually be in the game. 4) Aquarius -CC'n'A Another song that I really like from VOEZ, this is really just the random guess that ventures off from everything else just in case if the pick is not related to the revealed songs. MILI V3 UPDATE : Yeah, I decided to add this in here. So, most likely the song selection of V3 will be a mix of Miracle Milk and Hue (GSW and DK are confirmed), just like how V2 was a mix of Mag Mell and Miracle Milk. Here are some songs from each that I think could possibly be on there. Miracle Milk 1) world.execute(me); , really popular, has a great amount of piano, could make a great 8-10 chart. 2) Meatball Submarine, lovely use of piano and just generally sounds beautiful, I would love to also see this song in the chapter, just to see how they chart this... 3) Colorful, another favorite, even though they are going to have to edit it to feature piano bits to play in the game if it is in there. 4) Vulnerability, my favorite instrumental track off of the album, could really be a nice addition if everything is done right. 5) Bathtub Mermaid, obvious, and I have listed it before hand, check my previous blog for a full explanation. Hue 1) Ikoshitsuki or Opium, it is one or the other. Personally, I pick the former, because there is more piano to create a challenging chart. 2) Excalibur, I hold much bias to this as I do with Imaginary Friends. Fits with the story, and is my personal favorite song from Hue. So there we go for predictions, until then, BYE! Category:Blog posts